The Toy that Ruined the Winter Solstice Festival
The Toy that Ruined the Winter Solstice Festival is the seventh episode of VeggieTales Abridged and is primarily based on the VeggieTales episode The Toy that Saved Christmas Plot synopsis The episode starts with George finishing telling a little girl named Annie a bedtime story about a serial murderer. Annie thinks it is terrible and begs to be told a different one. She finally bribes him with $5 and he starts one about his postal career in Reykjavik, Iceland. His story begins around the time of the Winter Solstice Festival. He was killed by the impact of a massive snowman's head falling down, but he got better after a few weeks. Meanwhile, Mr. Nezzer, dressed as Santa Claus, airs a poorly-made informercial where he informed his audience that the Winter Solstice Festival is coming soon and that they need the right equipment. He trips on his words before advertising Buzzsaw Louie, listing its functions and even potential dangers. He defers to Mr. Lunt who says that the Festival is the true meaning of Taiwan. One of Louie's recordings is played, which warns of "Billy," who kills people using toothpicks. This scares and confuses all the children who saw the infomercial, apparently Mr. Nezzer's plan; he is planning to ruin the Chinese Winter Solstice Festival, despite operating from Iceland. Besides the main purpose, Buzzsaw Louie is designed to tell everyone that Mr. Nezzer is amazing and that corn dogs are 3~9% composed of rusty onions, giving Mr. Lunt and the audience the idea that Mr. Nezzer is insane. Mr. Nezzer goes elsewhere while saying the true meaning of Somalia is eating cheese and falling asleep on the couch. Meanwhile, Bob, Larry, and Junior are on the run from the police on a sled. They hit a no-trespassing fence, frustrating Larry that he'll lose the deposit on the sled. Larry notes Bob's debt to him and his own debt to the sled company, calling it a circle, despite there being a creditor with no debts and a debtor who is not owed any money in this arrangement. Bob somehow talks aloud to convince Larry he is dead and cannot say anything. The three discover a Buzzsaw Louie. Junior and Larry go back and forth on who should touch it, before Junior finally decides to. Louie says nonsense in a voice that sounds drunken, which still somehow convinces Larry to hate the Winter Solstice Festival. Louie then immediately speaks out and tells them he is now going against his anti-Festival programming. Larry says that supporting the Festival is unimportant since nobody (at least in Iceland) knows what it is (even though several seconds ago, he said he suddenly despised it). Louie hatches a plan to promote the Festival among the Icelandic masses, and implores the others to come along by threatening to cut them with a PlayStation 4. Larry suggests they go to what he thinks is a chocolate factory but is acutally Mr. Nezzer's toy factory/TV station. Junior and Louie host a pro-Festival infomercial, in which almost no one is interested. However, Mr. Nezzer apprehends the four and threatens them before saying putting on slippers (despite not having feet) is the true meaning of the Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia. Mr. Nezzer considers which shark tank to dump the four troublemakers in before instead sentencing them to a pit of molten cheese. George says this narrative is why the $2-bill is no printed in the US and is behind the lack of flying waffles nowadays. As it turns out, Annie did not know George, and he actually broke into her house because he is hiding from the cops. Appearances * George * Annie * Junior * Laura * Mom Asparagus * Mr. Nezzer/Hasad Amin Jabar * Mr. Lunt * Buzzsaw Louie * Bob * Larry Notes & trivia * It is unknown how Bob, Larry, and Junior escaped the police on a sled when sirens could be heard, they fugitives were going in one direction consistently, they were suddenly stopped, and stayed in the same location for several minutes. * The Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia was an unofficial name for the Republic of Macedonia adopting during a naming dispute with Greece, which has a territory also named Macedonia. These areas together roughly correspond to the ancient kingdom of Macedon, which Alexander the Great ruled over. Since this episode's release, the naming dispute was settled by the Republic of Macedonia renaming itself North Macedonia in January, 2019. * Despite the common misconception, the $2 bill is still minted in the US, and was during the production and release of this episode. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}